Lemonade Mouth: Stella's Master Plan
by mysteriouswritergirll
Summary: Title says it all... WenxOlivia, MoxScott, and StellaxCharlie? - should I? Rated T for later chapters and languge
1. Chapter 1

**Lemonade Mouth:Stella's Master Plan**

**Olivia's POV;**

_BEEP BEEP BEEP! _Ugh. _BEEP BEEP BEEP! _There goes my alarm clock. I hit the snooze button and get out of bed. I look at the time _5:00_... Great. I head to the shower to clear my thoughts from my dream last night. I needed to write about it. I pull out my 'Dream Journal' my gram had gotten me.

_Dear Journal,_

_Last night I had another dream about Wen... It's the same as every other dream I have about him though. I wouldn't exactly call them dreams however... more like nightmares. Every time he leaves me for another girl... this time it was Jules. Well I should probably go get ready for school now. Bye journal._

_Olivia_

I got up and headed for my closet. _What to wear what to wear... Ah I got it_. I pulled out my favourite dress. It was a white dress with pink outlines and a pink top. I also put on my cowboy boots and a cardigan over my dress. I put my hair in a braid and headed downstairs for breakfast.

_**~Leaving for school~**_

I headed for the door "Bye Gram."

"Bye sweetheart" My gram called from somewhere inside the house.

I started walking. It was a nice day out today.

"Olivia?"

I heard an all too familiar voice call to me. Wen.

"Olivia wait up." Wen said as he caught up to me._ He looks so cute with his strawberry blond hair and cute freckles. Too bad he doesn't notice who me much more than a friend._ I smile up at him. "Hey" I said to distract the blush growing on my cheeks.

**Wen's POV;**

_That smile. It's beautiful. What am I kidding everything about here is beautiful. Her hair, body, clothes, eyes, lips, everything! Too bad she doesn't love me like i do._ "Hey" I said blushing slightly. "What's going on?"

"Nothing."

Olivia giggled. "What about you"

"Other than the obvious going to school and walking with you nothing."

We laughed and talked more. I got lost in her beautiful doe like eyes.

**Olivia's POV;**

"Wen. Wen? Hello?" Ugh he's off in his own world again. Time for screaming. "!"

**Wen's POV;**

"WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN!" I snapped out of it when I heard her scream.

"What's wrong! Are you okay? Who's hurt?"

"No one's hurt. Were just at school."

"Oh..."

"Hahah yeah..." We remained silently for a good 5 minutes.

"Oh look there's the band!" Oh good a distraction.

**Stella's POV;**

I looked up to see Wen and Olivia walking towards us. I looked down at their hands and they brushed against each other slightly, making them blush. I have to get them together.

**[text message] **

**To; Mo, Scott, Charlie**

**We have to get Wen and Liv 2gether... and fast!**

**From Stells**

A couple minutes later I got a text from Mo

**To; Stells**

**I totes agree! x] But we go to do it soon! The winter formal!**

**From; Mohini**

**To; Stells**

**K**

**From Charlie**

Charlie, the only one who sent the 1 lettered text. Poor Charlie doesn't know what to say. I mean Liv is like his little sister, he'd kill Wen if he hurt Liv.

**To; Stell-Bell**

**Ok... He'd better not fucking hurt her!**

**From; Scotty-Boy**

Looks like that makes three of us who'd hurt Wen if he Hurt Liv.

**To; Mono, Charlie-Brown, and Scotty-Boy**

**Meet me in the old gym after school**

**From; Stells**

They all nodded in response.

"Hey guy's"

"Hey what's with the smile's?" Olivia asked me.

"Oh nothing"

**So what do you think they'll do to get them together? What should Stella's master plan be? Review!**


	2. Authors Note :IMPORTANT

So I completely forgot about this story when my computer crashed back in 2013 but I wanted to know if anyone wanted to take it over? I mean I lost all of my work I had done on this chapter and it saddens me to give it up but I can't remember what I was going to write so anyone want to continue it? If you do all you need to do is write a little something and send me a link to it/send me it in the reviews. So I will announce a winner at latest February 18 (so if I find one that I really like and want to give the story to them I will) that gives you the month. So get writing


End file.
